cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Gargoyle
In contemporary fiction, gargoyles are typically depicted as a (generally) winged humanoid race with demonic features (generally horns, a tail, talons, and may or may not have a beak). Gargoyles can generally use their wings(if they have any) to fly or glide and are often depicted as having a rocky hide, or being capable of turning into stone in one way or another, a reference to their structural roots. If they don't have wings, (like the one in the photo to the left), they will scale the building's outer walls and either walk the streets at night or they will go inside the building. Gargoyles are known to protect buildings from evil spirits. In some variations gargoyles are used as the evil beings that eat humans but as said before they usually are used to protect places from evil. Its been said that gargoyles can only communicate when either the wind or the rain passes between their mouths. Stangely enough its also been known that gargoyles have the strange ability of water manipulation. UPDATE!! I am only updating this page, I do not wish to delete any information, just to update! In architecture, a gargoyle is a stone carved masterpiece. With a spout design to convey water from a roof and away from the side of the building to prevent water from running down masonry walls and eroding the mortar between. Architects often used multiple gargoyles on buildings to divide the flow of rainwater off the roof to minimize the potential damage from a rainstorm. The term originates from the French gargouille, which in English is likely to mean "throat" or is otherwise known as the "gullet". Latin gurgulio, gula, gargula ("gullet" or "throat") and similar words derived from the root gar, "to swallow", which represented the gurgling sound of water. La Gargouille is said to have been the typical dragon with batlike wings, a long neck, and the ability to breathe fire from its mouth. There are multiple versions of the story, either that St. Romanus subdued the creature with a crucifix, or he captured the creature with the help of the only volunteer, a condemned man. In each, the monster is led back to Rouen and burned, but its head and neck would not burn due to being tempered by its own fire breath. The head was then mounted on the walls of the newly built church to scare off evil spirits, and used for protection. Gargoyles are often see as ugly creatures who do nothing. In reality Gargoyles ward off evil spirits and presence. Churchs often had these creatures on the roof to ward off the devil and demons. Somewhere along the way Gargoyles were seen as evil and were taken down. Gargoyles are guardians, protectors, and they do no harm to anyone. Gargoyles are often seen as evil doers and often hide in the shadows to do this. Gargoyles have been known to step in the light for someone strongly willing to see them and have been known to bond with anyone who truly believes they are good. A Gargoyle is a creature that comes to life during the night and turns to stone during the day. They are often to be believed by many to be alive and can see through their stone exterior. Those who truly have respect for such a creature tend to bow their heads in respect and the creature often will return the respect. The Gargoyle can be of any shape and size, some having beaks while others have hooves. There are many different types of Gargoyles but the most common are the feline looking ones with chains on their necks. While the chain means a few things, the most common one is control, to chain a beast is to control the beast. Gargoyles while enjoy being bonded to someone often do not like being controlled. They also will never harm anyone in anyway for anyone. Gargoyles are often the best guardians and protectors because not much can harm them. Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Flying and Gliding Category:European cryptids Category:English cryptids Category:Carnivore Category:Flying things Category:Supernatural